Izuna Uchiha -The lonely one
by super11
Summary: Izuna has no talent and no family but loves only one person in the whole world... Sarada outcasted by everyone...even the Hokage. What will Izuna do?
1. Life is Hard

Chapter One

Life is hard

"Hey thats my tree and this is my forest" yelled a mocking Boruto.

"Losers like you should just get out of here" they all mocked simultaneously.

Still silent Izuna remained back turned,feet dangling off the high branch of the tree,the soft summer breeze swaying his silver coloured hair from side to side.

"HEY,YOU GONNA ANSWER BACK OR STAY QUIET LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE" yelled a now angered Boruto.

Izuna remained quiet for two reasons:

wasn't his natured he was normally quiet always a blank expression(Much like Itachi)

2\. He knew he could not do anything to boruto…Izuna is the weakest Uchiha ever…despite his Exceptional speed and sharingan from age 2 although he has no knowledge of how he got his sharingan.

Izuna was an orphan coincidentally for age 2 with no knowledge of either of his parents…but always had a feeling he would have been closer to his father than his mother for reasons he once again had no idea of but it was always a feeling when he was sleeping on the cold night floor of Konoha.

"Hey guys leave him alone, what has he ever done to you"Pleaded a familiar voice to Izuna,the one who would always stick up for him against boruto,the love of his life…Sarada Uchiha.

"Stay out of this Sarada" Grunted Boruto as one of his friends finally hit Izuna making him fall from the high branch in which he sat upon.

Boruto pounced on his opportunity to "show Izuna some manners" Izuna still in shocked suddenly felt a sharp pain on the left side of his jaw causing him to fall backwards…Boruto had thrown the first punch which was followed up by kicks from boruto and all his friends.

"As always" Izuna said to himself

After about 10 minutes they had all left leaving Izuna to bleed after the beating he had received.

"This can't happen anymore,Sarada deserves a strong shinobi…and I can't do this anymore" Izuna thought.

It was decided then he would start intense training of all sorts: Genjutsu,Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,chakra control and Intelligence.

"I have to do this if i'm ever going to have a chance with her" he said to himself

In perfect time as well as in 2 weeks he would enter the academy…if he could make enough for the entrance fee.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" Yelled Izuna ,he had been training non stop for the last 5 days:Punching trees,running up cliffs carrying giant boulders…He was DESTROYING himself from age 4 and showed no sign of giving up…"This is for Sarada" he would say to himself every time he thought of stopping.

He had improved drastically he was probably one of the quickest shinobi in the whole village at this point and could perform fire style with ease…But he couldn't get the hang of the Chidori the signature of his idol…Sasuke Uchiha.

As he performed the necessary hand signs required, he whispered "Chidori" to himself looking at the target that lay 400m from him on top of the tree, he waited as he could feel his improved chakra moving in his bloodstream to his favoured left hand until he heard a sound like 1000 birds chirping at the same time…he did it.

Dismissing the pride he felt in that very moment he bolted down the tree toward the target where his hand ripped through as if it wasn't even there,the feeling was exhilarating and he knew this would be a vital part of his skill set for many years as he had recently been able to perform the Rasengan,

"Ok…ok" he panted.

"Time for shuriken training"he said quietly but happily…shuriken training was one of his new specialities during his intense training.

"Thump"

Using his shrunken move(the one Shisui showed itachi) successfully as his four shrunken hit the target in the middle perfectly,he really was a powerful shinobi now but he still could not bring himself to start a fight with Boruto and his Thousands of friends…although he knew it would be a simple win for him… "It will make Sarada unhappy" a thought that would plague his life decisions for as long as he lived.

"Thump"

He had hit the exact same spots, he had been at this for the last 4 hours it was time for a change…the academy would be started in 3 days and he wanted to get as much training done as he possible could. but he had also been working on meditating and had read many books on jutsu and seals so he would be fully prepared…he knew more jutsu as a non ranked ninja than most chunnin, some who have never come across him would have called him a prodigy.

"Prodigy" he said to himself, could he really be called a "Prodigy" the thought had crossed his mind…was he know considered at the same level his idol Sasuke was considered at his age,was he now considered to be at the same level as ITACHI…then it hit him as just how good Itachi was at his age,this 4 year old was in deep thought at this moment,even deeper than usual…it was like he was in his own world,but to a genius like this he knew that a state like this was like the Mangekyou Sharingan ability "Tsukuyomi".

The fact that he knew all the abilities of an a opponent with the Mangekyou…in the eyes of ANYONE with a logical brain this 4 year old,4 year old…4 YEAR OLD kid would be a Prodigy with abilities far beyond his years.

"Genius or not,I must get stronger if I want to protect her(Sarada) from all danger" he spoke as he started practising hand to hand combat against a tree as he usually would then cool down with 10,000 push ups.

By the end of the day he could barely see from the amount of time his sharingan had been activated during Genjutsu training…he simply wrapped more white tape around his entire arms and half his legs to cover the age of scars and the new fresh scars obtained from his intense training session.

He really was becoming strong…he was far beyond the level of a genin…at this stage he was at the level of an elite Anbu Black ops.

Tommorow was the academy entrance day and in a way the day he had been dreading the most…he woke up with exactly an 1 hour to go until the academy entrance ceremony the Seventh Hokage had paid for everyones entry,he went into the lake in which he had trained on his water style and chakra control, to wash himself the he usen wind style to dry himself,he then put on his plain short sleeve black shirt and shorts to match(like sasuke in the chunnin exams) then continued to walk a slow soundless walk until he could here the cheer of the children in the background.

"Here we go" he said under his breath

This was going to be a long day, but all his problems and worries were gone all in one go when he saw that familiar voice.

Sarada Uchiha


	2. The Academy

Sup, Sorry that it has taken this long but I'm trying to improve my writing quality and making it make more sense.

Reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated so please…Review,Review REVIEW…And Favourite thanks.

Chapter 2

The Academy

"Welcome all to freshman to the Konoha academy,here is the place were you will improve your knowledge,test your skills and most importantly learn how to be a shinobi" Exclaimed the Seventh Hokage,he he was wearing his homage cape and the hat with the shinobi writing "Hokage" on the back.

Izuna hadn't paid the speech an Ounce of attention as he seemed to be in deep thought(as always).

The ceremony was over as they all walked to their seats,Boruto sat in the middle surrounded by Shikidai,Metal lee and all his THOUSANDS of other friends.

"This is gonna be fun" Izuna whispered under his breath,he knew that sooner or later he would have to deal with Boruto and his friends,he really wished to avoid conflict for both their sakes as he knew it would only upset Sarada…someone he would kill himself for.

"Okay Okay settle down children" said the teacher.

"Children…I'm no child…I'm the strongest ninja here"Yelled Boruto,not knowing how wrong he was.

Izuna took a quick glance at Sarada to see her reaction assuming that she would be like the other girls giggling like…Girls,He was some what surprised at her annoyed reaction,he allowed the tiniest,tiniest,TINIEST smile to show on his normally blank face.

"She's Different" he said to himself.

He dismissed the brief smile and returned to his blank expression as he was bored to death by The teacher saying simple jutsu that he had mastered already.

He was sitting at the very back by the window 2 rows away from everyone else,he had no recognised friends to be sitting next to…and quite frankly he didn't want to be "Friends" with any of them,he remembered they used to do to him and wouldn't and couldn't forget that.

The teacher had dismissed the class for recess,Boruto and all his friends ran out of the school gates into the playground like there was no tomorrow,they all bombarded the playground only for Izuna to walk out hands in his pockets on his own which immediately brought a smile to Boruto's 4 year old face.

He gestured to Shikidai as his friends noticed the silver haired boy walk out the school gates,Boruto had his friends readied until to their surprised he had completely disappeared,until Shikidai spotted him on the roof…THE ROOF.

"He thinks he's all that just because he can jump,He's stuck up" Yelling the final part lunged about 3 metres into the air…but still nowhere near even the first floor roof,Izuna was on the top of the WHOLE building…AT AGE 4.

One of the Teachers found out about this through Boruto after his failed attempt to match the supposed "Weaker" Shinobi and was enraged at being beaten(Which would happen many times).

The teacher took note but didn't punish Izuna as he was more impressed which ENRAGED Boruto even more,he stormed out of the conversation with the intention to Kill Izuna who had returned to ground level until he was stopped by none other than his crush…Sarada Uchiha.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"Yelled Sarada Izuna was making his way back to the classroom early until he heard the words spoken…and then noticed the person that she was saying it too. It was obvious to everyone that Boruto had feelings for the Uchiha which angered Izuna whenever he would here Boruto bragging to his friends about how he and Sarada were together.

"He has done nothing to you yet you intended to beat the crap out of him" Said Sarada in a firm tone.

Izuna didn't know whether to be offended that she thought they could beat the crap out of him so simply or glad that she had defended him…Yet again.

"He deserves everything he gets"Yelled Boruto,matching Sarada's tone leading to her release of him.

Boruto Lunged at Izuna and got him right on the jaw.

Only for Izuna to disappear in a puff of smoke…Teachers watching on stared in disbelief…It was a shadow clone…ON HIS FIRST DAY.

"Lord Seventh you must allow this kid to graduate:A shadow clone on his first day,100% on the opening test…NO ONE…not even your father lord fourth could match that feat.

"Its only his first day…and he Embarrased your son the supposed "Prodigy" he said the last bit mockingly.

"My son…a "Prodigy" Naruto asked himself,Boruto must have taken after Sasuke in that sense he thought.

"Fine then he may graduate" Naruto finally admitted

"Thank you lord seventh" replied the teacher

"Ah,ah thats After I see just how good this supposed "genius" is" Naruto added quickly

"Fine but you asked for it" Said one of the teachers

Naruto had NO idea what he was asking for.

Izuna was walking back into the Forrest ,he had noticed his teachers following him in the distant's quite a while back,he figured they wanted to have a chat with him and eventually stopped.

"Yoshimato Sensei, I know you are here what would you like?" Izuna asked in a dry,blank tone.

His sensei was once again impressed by the young Shinobi's skills.

"I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow you will not be attending my class…Lord Seventh has heard about your talents and wants to see just how good you are" Explained His teacher with a proud smirk on his face.

Izuna was Shook,it had only been his first day EVER of school and he was already being summoned by the Hokage…this was big.

"I…uh…sure I guess" in a return to his blank,emotionless tone.

Yoshimato was taken back by His pupil's straight lack of excitement,all of his other students would have either bragged or been over the moon…but this strange little boy looked like he couldn't care less,whateverthe case was with him yoshimato knew there was no point in talking any further so they both said goodbye and left it at that.

Izuna made his way towards the Hokage office,he had been summoned while the Academy opened and saw Sarada and Mitsuki speaking,He noticed she had new glasses unaware he was the first to notice so he went and built up the courage to talk to her…

"Nice new glasses" He said shyly without looking at her as he continued…She blushed after hearing a voice compliment and notice her new head wear… she turned around to see Izuna making his way down the street

Boruto Had noticed to quick blush appear on Sarada's face and became unsettled.

Izuna arrived at the Hokage office to be meeted by Shikamaru who led him toward Naruto's Office,He opened the door and Izuna saw a surprisingly Clear room:No paper work or Old bowls of ramen.

Naruto got out of his chair to meet the young Genius and noted his Silver hair,He immediately thought he was Kakashi's son…Until he Remembered that Kakashi didn't have a son and he also noticed that he wore the Uchiha symbol on the back of his black top.

"Welcome Izuna" Exclaimed Naruto,He was surprised to see the blank expression on such a young boy.

He resembled the personality of Sasuke at only the age of 4, Narutp then made up his mind that he must be something like sasuke in the way he fights.

"Lord Seventh" said Izuna blankly.

"It has come to my attention that you are beyond the level of the academy and should be considered for a graduating spot maybe even eligible in his years Chunnin Exams" Naruto said.

"Hn" Izuna Grunted

"But I would like to see your talents for myself before I make any rash decisions" Naruto said before leading him outside,the walked as Naruto lead him to the Genin training grounds.

Naruto Held the unison sign and to his surprise so did Izuna.

Izuna took one step forward before Naruto Lunged himself at Izuna.

4 hours Later.

Naruto had tried to hold back but this 4 year made him go all out just to defeat him.

"Wow, the only other person around your age that is that good is Kairama Senju" Naruto Panted

Izuna was shocked,Kairama was actually a prodigy and would be taking part in the chunnin exams at age 7…1 year younger than Itachi.

"I'm not that good" Izuna said.

"Well you better be because I have already made the bet against sasuke saying that you will defeat Kairama in the Chunnin Exams" Said Naruto Smiling

Izuna Knew that Kairama had the Sharingan in his Left eyes he took one of Shin Uchiha's, But Izuna's Sharingan was much more powerful than Kairama's although they were both masters of it.

"Sasuke Placed a Bet saying that Kairama would win using his Wind and Fire style…But after versing you i can't really tell as you didn't use any jutsu except that one that makes you teleport" Naruto said.

Izuna thanked Naruto for the training session and allowing him to Graduate immediately and participate in the chunnin exams alone with the guidance of a sensei.

Izuna had been training with his new sensei all day…he had beaten the bell test…BY HIMSELF…and had been given help on mastering sensei's signature Jutsu the Chidori…His sensei was Sasuke.

Izuna Questioned whether Sasuke would change his bet but doubted it knowing how strong Kairama was, he soon dismissed the thoughts and focused on what Sasuke told him.

Sasuke attempted to teach him shuriken but was surprised to see that Izuna Copied everything in the first try effortlessly,this pattern would continue as Sasuke tried teaching him Fire style and Lightining style all of which Izuna completed in the first attempt.

Sasuke was utterly impressed by what he was seeing in this young boy, he had already been told that he would enter the Chunnin exams 3 years lesser than the second youngest in Kairama Senju who was the favourite to become a chunnin and win the exams.

Sasuke had taken a liking to the young Uchiha as he could see how he resembled Itachi's Personality and Skill level but to be honest he was beyond Itachi when Itachi was his age being a good contender for the chunnin exams at that age.

But as good Izuna was…No one believed in him.

Sarada was acing through her first semester in the academy…But couldn't hit the heights of Izuna or Kairama.

Boruto had been struggling,getting low grades just like his father had all those years ago.

Sarada was second in the class to Mitsuki which annoyed her but what annoyed her even more was that he thou BORUTO had a better chance of becoming Hokage due to his father and grandfather being the Seventh and Fourth Hokage respectively.

Mitsuki didn't understand her annoyance at his belief as Boruto was seemingly a "Prodgy" in fight…but out of it he was stupid.

They were having their end of semester Exam right before the holidays and the chunnin exams were held,all the children were gobsmacked when they saw that Sasuke had entered Izuna into the chunnin exams…after all he was their age and would could be fighting the "White Cyclone" Kairama Senju…Sarada's Crush.

Although Sarada thought she played it cool while around Kairama and gave no hints towards her crush,but being the great shinobi he was he immediately realised it but saw her as Sasuke's Daughter and nothing more.

Sarada was determined to gain his affection although she knew of Boruto's obvious crush on her(which she found both annoying and sweet) but she was never ever aware of the way Izuna felt towards her.

Kairama was being built as the Leaf's next great shinobi which put the odds even further against Izuna…Izuna knew that the WHOLE village would be rooting for Kairama but Izuna never felt envy or jealousy towards him,he was completely Gobsmacked knowing that Kairama had the chance, oh he had the best chance in the world to have the only thing Izuna lived for and he just.

"Ignores her like she is nothing" Said a shocked Izuna once he had observed an exchange in which Sarada looked like boruto for a second when addressing Kairama,Kairama answered her sarcastically before he waved goodbye quickly leaving before Sarada could say another word.

Izuna wished that he could jump in at that moment and beat some respect into Kairama but he knew he couldn't for 2 reasons.

1\. It would make Sarada unhappy.

2\. Kairama was stronger than he was.

Izuna was training like there was no tomorrow,Sasuke had abandoned him and started secretly training Kairama…leaving Izuna to do all the work on his own,his speed had improved making a lot faster than Kairama as he prepared himself for all type of jutsu…but mainly working on his speed for a certain jutsu he was working on.

Izuna Began walking up towards his seat to take the written exam,He was by far the smallest one there but he immediately noticed Kairama sitting right at the front,Izuna chose the back row as that was what he was used to.

"Here we go" he said to himself before starting the exams

Woah…sorry for the wait…School got in the way a bit but there will be more chapters….REVIEWS please,if you got any ideas than contact me.


	3. The Curse of Hatred

Authors Note-Sorry that this has taken longer than the last few…Review,Review REVIEW. By the way Boruto,Sarada or the others will feature but not in the exams. Soz. Izuna graduated early remember.

Chapter 3

The Curse of Hatred

-x-x-x-

Kakashi was waiting for all of them at the entrance.

"You will all be entering the forest of death, You all have 5 days to gain both the Heaven and Earth Scrolls" Kakashi Said Warningly.

"Hey Kai you're gonna ace this in an hour flat easily." Said one approving voice.

"Yeah Kai you're the strongest" Said Another.

"Yeah he could probably match you Lord Sixth" Said Another.

The last part really caught kakashi's attention,He had heard from all the villager of this next big thing but he really didn't care until he became the next big thing.

"I wouldn't build up his confidence if I were you guys" Kakashi Said Blankly.

"Because if he needs to…Killing one of you could be his only option" Kakashi said.

The mood suddenly dropped and changed from Happiness and Excitement to Fear…Pure Fear of harsh young deaths.

Kairama had looked over the fact that he might have to _KILL_ one of his many Friends or Admirers or The countless girls that only entered to spend time with Kairama

Izuna was not fazed as by any of this and he knew that if he had to to face Kairama…He could be a beat Kairama if he was 100%.

Kakashi then looked at the little Silver haired boy and how unfazed he was by Kairama's presence like everyone else...But as he looked closer into the eyes of the child he saw how he kinda resembled…

"No he can't be" Kakashi reassured himself

He quickly noticed Izuna's Silver hair and a fringe which covered his Forehead Protector completely as well as his attire which he noted looked a lot like sasuke when he took the exams.

His chakra level's seemed Smaller than the others which was to be expected from his young age…But Izuna was just hiding 95% of his chakra and still was close to some.

Soon they entered and Izuna Simply started taking Small steps until he encountered a young boy.

His name was Kakuna and he was the Prodigy of the Sand Village.

Kakuna noticed that he wore Uchiha Clothing he wore and immediately Became aware of the fact that he would have the Sharingan.

Izuna knew that he would have to get up close using his speed taijutsu to make real damage.

Kakuna began his attack using his sand to try and take Izuna by the legs but that was useless as the next thing he knew his earth scroll was gone and Izuna was quietly making his way back to kakashi.

Kairama battled just about every before he finally found the Heaven scroll in which he need.

He looked at his watch and saw that he was on record time.

He sprinted back to meet kakashi and noticed that his biggest rival Kawaki was battling for a scroll he needed,Kairama immediately saw that they had the same scroll and simply rolled his eyes at yet another Kawaki mistake.

Kairama returned to Kakashi full of pride,He had set the new record and proved to Kakashi that he really was worth the praise.

He was full of pride…Until he saw that Izuna was sitting on a log with both scrolls in hand without a scratch.

Kakashi looked on somewhat happy that Izuna was the first to arrive and saw him arrive in such a calm fashion.

"He's Stuck up" Kairama said to himself.

Not knowing that the roles should have been the other way around.

"Well Kairama you are the second one here congratulations" Kakashi said blandly.

Kairama was silently furious at himself a so called "genius" being defeated by a so called "Failure" in Izuna who had destroyed himself to gain the respect and affection of Sarada.

-x-x-x-

From the 72 that entered the chunnin exams…only 4 survived.

The 8 that remained: Kairama Senju,Izuna Uchiha, Kawaki and,Kakuna(Who recovered and survived)continued on to the Finals.

But before that Izuna was thinking deeply and nervously,walking back and forth debating with himself wether he should or shouldn't ask out sarada.

"Come on take a risk for once" Said one of the voices in his head.

"No need,you gotta focus on the finals" Said another.

"You loser, you are so boring come on Izuna do it" Said the first voice.

Izuna continued debating for a while until he finally,FINALLY built up the courage to ask out Sarada…completely forgetting about her crush on Kairama.

Just before the final matches would be revealed,Izuna arrived in the forest where he had invited Sarada,His palms were sweaty and his stomach was in knots.

He once again wondered if he was doing the right thing,All of his nervousness multiplied by 1000 when he saw Sarada Uchiha pleasantly walking in to the forests.

"H-H-Hey Sarada" Izuna stuttered.

"Hi Izuna why did you want" Sarada said smiling a beautiful smile.

"I-I um,uh,w-w wanted t-to"

"Come Izuna I don't have all day" Sarada said playfully.

"W-Will you go out with me" Izuna finally blurted out.

Sarada was taken back by his sudden question.

"Izuna I, uh" Sarada now stuttered.

Izuna was in a twilight world just being near the love of his life.

"Izuna,I'm-I'm flattered by your offer" Said Sarada choosing her words wisely.

"But I just don't feel the same way"

 ** _DON,DON DON._**

Izuna felt his heart just drop.

"I'm sorry Izuna,But there's someone else" Sarada said as gently as she could.

"Its,Its alright" Said Izuna still recovering from the dreadful news.

"Um,well Boruto is waiting for me" whispered Sarada as she began making her way out of the forrest and soon out of Izuna sight.

Once she was gone,Izuna could feel the tears pouring down his face in quick succession.

'Idiot,Idiot' Izuna told himself.

He suddenly felt a burning heat fill behind his eyes…He had awakened his Mangekyou sharingan.

Izuna turned back to go deeper into the forrest.

On his way he met a black crow,the crow flew onto his arm and stared at him,until the crow showed the sharingan in his possession.

"Later" Izuna said battling back the tears.

The crow stayed for a few more moments before leaving.

-x-x-x-

"In the first match of the Chunnin exams it will be…Kakuna vs Kairama Senju" yelled The seventh Hokage.

Sarada sat with Boruto behind Naruto with Sauke to his right.

Sarada couldn't help but feel guilty at the scenes that happened earlier in the day.

-x-x-x-

(WARNING HORRIBLE,HORRIBLE BATTLESCENE…I tried sorry)

"This match shall…Begin" Yelled Rock Lee.

Kairama plunged towards Kakuna who simply blocked the punch with his sand,Kairama switched his position and tried a round house kick but was once again blocked by Kakuna's sand.

Kairama did a back flipped back to gain some distance as Kakuna retrieved his sand slowly.

Kairama panting used his famous Rasen shuriken to see if it could get through the sand…When it did a smile fell upon Kairama's young face.

1 hour of fighting later.

Kairama was sprinting towards a defenceless Kakuna,Who's sand had been broken by a series of Rasen Shuriken's and Rasengan's which also left Kairama on very low chakra,But he had enough to have 1 more…

"RASENGAN" Yelled Kairama

The contact was perfect and set Kakuna Flying.

"The Winner is Kairama." Yelled Lee.

"Yeah Kai Your the best" Yelled Boruto.

Good job Kairama" Whispered Sarada.

-x-x-x-

"In the Next Semi Final match it will be Izuna Uchiha vs Kawaki"

"This match will…Begin" Yelled Lee.

Kawaki Bolted towards Izuna with a punch…Next thing he knew he was on his back looking up at Izuna.

The arena was silent.

"The match is O-Over" Said a confused Lee.

Sarada sat their Silent and guilty,she could not even look at him and his clearly devastated face.

"He,He beat Kawaki that easily…How good is the guy…He is on my level certainly" Kairama struggled to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

Izuna as his normal self could easily defeat Kairama…But then again he is not at his normal self.

Naruto stood up and Annouced that the final match of the chunnin exams would be Kairama vs Izuna.

-x-x-x-

Izuna walked quitely and sadly down the dirt path which lead to the little cottage in which he lived.

Izuna notcied that he was being followed this time,he stopped walking down took out a kunai and without looking threw it purposely just missing Boruto.

"What do you want" Izuna groaned Boruto was probably the last person he wanted to see after what happened earlier.

"Hey" Boruto cried

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood" Izuna said coldly.

"Aye, don't take it out on me…Its not my fault Sarada Rejected you.

Izuna in a flash was behind Boruto with his Kunai to Boruto's neck.

"1 more word from you and I will end you" Izuna said in a deathly cold tone.

Boruto was scared for his life…He had no idea Izuna was dangerous or that he was this upset about the rejection.

Honestly Boruto still thought that Izuna was a loser without any feelings or a family and was harshly shown that he was tried activating his byakugan but stopped once Izuna pressed his Kunai harder against his neck.

Izuna let go and continued walking down the dirt path.

-x-x-x-

Kairama was warming up before his fight with Izuna when Boruto showed up.

"What are you doing here Boruto,Shouldn't you be finding your seat" Kairama asked

"Izuna is not himself so he should be easy picking" Said Boruto proudly.

"Is that right" said Kairama looking and being relieved to see that Boruto was right and he was not looking keen.

-x-x-x-

All the build up was over….The match was here.

"Let the match Begin" Yelled Lee.

(I tried horrible battle scene and it will be longer)

Izuna took a step forward only to block Kairama's sudden Punch,Izuna continued to block all Kairama's taijutsu strikes while looking like he didn't care.

Kairama becoming increasingly frustrated with how easily his attacks were being blocked threw shuriken only for all of them to be deflected and returned to him by Izuna's own shuriken.

Kairama dodged them easily and shot a Rasen Shuriken at Izuna to see how he dealt with it.

Izuna simply took a step to his left effortlessly dodging the rasen Shuriken.

Kairama was shocked at how easily he dodged it.

Kairama knew he wasn't going to get far like this so he opened 3 of the eight gates.

Immediately he rushed towards Izuna forcing him to pay attention to the fight and was hit with a right hook from Kairama.

Izuna stumbled backwards only to be hit with a tornado Rasengan,which sent him deep into the ground.

Whenever Izuna tried getting back up he was hit with another Rasengan,Until he reversed their positions and was about to finish him off and kill him with a chidori but Lee caught his hand before contact could be made.

Izuna glared at him with his sharingan surprised as the win was taken from his grasp right there by the referee,Kairama though wasted no time in Pulling off a Giant Rasengan onto Izuna who was completely taken by surprise.

Kairama opened 5 gates to try come close to Izuna's Speed and strength which even at 50% was miles above Kairama's natural strength and speed.

Kairama prepared for his Ultimate jutsu… White Cyclone jutsu(I made it up).

He preformed the hand signals while Izuna barely gets up.

"White Cyclone Jutsu" Yelled Kairama.

30 seconds later.

"And the winner of this match is…" Lee stopped.

Izuna barely was able to move his fingers,Which turned into him being using only his right hand side top get up.

He then painfully gestured for Kairama to come on and fight him.

Kairama looked back and smiled,Running towards him he yelled.

"RASENGAN"

Izuna tumbled backwards…Defeated.

"The winner of The Chunnin exams is…Kairama Senju" Yelled Lee raising Kairama's hand.

Everyone jumped from their seats onto the battlefield…Ignoring the badly injured Izuna who was right there…Alone again.

"Yeah Kairama" yelled Shikidai and Boruto as they held him upon their shoulders.

"Good Job Kairama" Sarada said to herself.

She had completely forgotten about Izuna.

The stadium cleared soon only Izuna was left lying facing the sky,for the first time since Boruto used to beat him up.

Then that crow suddenly appeared once more,taking his hands and making them do hand signs despite the painful pleads Izuna did to avoid that…but next thing he knew he was completely healed with no pain, but the training and mental scars remained.

The crow then brought a piece of Kairama's Hair to gives it to him giving him the rinnegan.

The crow then took some of Izuna's DNA and all of them transformed into Izuna…giving him a thousand lives.

Izuna looked at the crows that looked identical to him…He then smiled knowing that he had endless lives.

-x-x-x-

Boruto was returning home after being scolded by Sasuke for his lack of effort walking until he heard loud banging on the other side of the bushes.

He stopped to take a peek and see what was making the noise as his curiosity urged him to look…and to his surprise he saw Izuna practising taijutsu on a large tree.

Boruto figured that he had been at it for hours as Izuna was sweating like a pig,But he also saw red staining of the white tape which Izuna wore on his whole upper body,his legs and his arms up to his shoulder.

"Is that…B-Blood" Boruto thought to himself.

He continued watching until sunset and Izuna stopped and just collapsed onto the cold forrest floor.

Boruto was shocked to see how hard Izuna worked for…

"Sarada?" Boruto quietly yelled.

"What are you doing here" he added.

"What are you doing here" Sarada asked surprised.

"You both have no reason"

 **DUN**

And in a flash Izuna had disappeared from their sight and was behind them.

"I-Izuna" Boruto chocked as Izuna held a kunai to he throat…But not Sarada's.

"So he still cares somewhat for me hmm...Why though if I rejected him?" Sarada thought to herself…the guilt came rushing back.

"Go away…or I'll kill you…BOTH of you" Izuna said coldly.

"S-Sorry man,W-We'll B-Be getting going" Boruto stuttered out of fear.

"What were you even doing here" Izuna asked blandly.

"Nothing" Sarada said.

"But why are you here?" Boruto asked getting his arrogance back.

"Why do you care, Now Leave while you still can" Boruto knew he wasn't kidding and took hold of Sarada's hand and led her away.

Izuna wanted to throw a kunai and cut off Boruto's hand,But he knew he had no clam as she rejected him and also knew that Boruto had feelings for her as well.

Izuna felt hatred towards all of the villagers even before his rejection at the hands of sarada as he was falling slowly into his clans…Curse of Hatred.

-x-x-x-

Naruto had been informed about how Izuna scared the villagers and how they wanted him gone.

He called Sauke to his office to discuss what actions should be taken.

"Thanks for coming Sasuke" Naruto said

"Whats this about Naruto" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Its about the young Uchiha boy…Izuna" Naruto Replied.

"Yeah what about him" Sasuke asked.

"He has apparently been threatening and scaring the village" Naruto replied seriously.

"So…he is disrupting the peace" Sasuke said.

"Exactly, so what should we do about him" Naruto asked.

"Well, my plan is we send him on a mission with Kairama and when he lets his guard down Kairama will kill him" Sasuke said.

"Isn't that a bit Harsh" Naruto Exclaimed.

"Whats more important…The safety and pece of a village or a Good for nothing,troubled 5 year old kid" Sasuke told Naruto Knowing that Naruto would pick the right choice.

(It has been a year since the exams so Izuna is 5)

"Ok but not that way" Naruto pleaded.

"Ok then how should we do it then?" Sasuke asked getting a little annoyed a Naruto's Hesitation.

"I think maybe…"

"What about an Ambush…Boruto and Kairama and A Jonin if anything gets out of hand" Sasuke said

'That sounds reasonable, But I really think that we should just Vanish him instead of killing him" Naruto said.

"Ok we can try Vanishing him but if that doesn't work than you know what to do" Sasuke replied before getting up and leaving the Hokage's office.

-x-x-x-

Izuna entered the Hokage's office calmly with hands in pockets with his Blank facial expression.

"What" Izuna said blankly

Naruto was taken back by this rude and uncaring tone in which Izuna spoke in.

"Well,I have a Mission for you…Its an A rank mission which will require you to assonate the rogue leaf ninja Kawaki" Naruto gave him this mission to kill 2 birds with one stone.

"Why me,Why not your idiotic son or The arrogant " White Bastard" Kairama hmm." Izuna asked,his tone was xtremely disrespectful.

"Well Kairama is filling in for Konohamaru with Team Konohamaru so none of them can" Naruto said now getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of respect Izuna clearly didn't have for him or for Kairama.

"Fine" Izuna Blankly replied.

-x-x-x-

Izuna walked slowly through the forest in the direction of Kawaki who had tried to make decoys which would have put great trackers off…but they all looked obvious to Izuna.

Izuna continued on this path until he found Kawaki eating lunch in a clearing.

"Izuna,why did they send you instead of Kairama" Kawaki said curiously.

"Apparently he is on a mission,But I have been told to kill you by The Hokage so lets make this quick" Izuna Said Emotionlessly.

"Ha, you really think you can kill me without and problems" Kawaki laughed.

"Pretty much" Izuna said as he took slow steps towards Kawaki.

He pulled out 2 shuriken but then suddenly turned around to throw them.

They barely Missed Boruto and Kairama purposely to show them he knew they were there.

Kawaki looked on in surprise as he saw his great rival Kairama and Boruto standing right before him .

"How did you know we were following you" Kairama asked impressed.

"You didn't make it to difficult,Every time you jumped leaves would fall of the trees" Said Izuna tone unchanged.

Next thing Izuna sees is Kairama rushing towards Kawaki with a rasengan.

Izuna performs the hand signals and says calmly…

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

Kairama didn't hear Izuna and was caught by the jutsu which kept burning him.

Izuna then simply manipulated the earth beneath them forming the into 2 large moving hands to hold Kairama.

Boruto stood there silent in pure fear…Knowing he was next.

Izuna turned with his Powerful sharingan activated which paralysed Boruto where he stood.

Although it wasn't all the sharingan that had Boruto Paralyzed…It was also pure cold Fear.

Izun took slow steps towards Boruto.

"I can kill you right now,and really want to…But it will make Sarada upset so you are spared as well as Mr. Senju" Izuna whispered coldly.

Boruto didn't dare answer because,the fear of dying was scary as hell…especially someone that hates him and that he has bullied.

Izuna turned and started slowly walking back towards the village,He secretly felt Angry and betrayed as it became apparent to him that Naruto had planned this ambush which failed horribly.

When he arrived in the village he was fuming and wanted to fight the Hokage,when he arrived at the Hokages office he didn't even knock and barged in yelling.

"So you want me dead do you" Izuna Yelled angrily.

Naruto who had been talking to Hinata simply looked back at his wife and continued the conversation,which only made Izuna angrier.

"Look at me you bastard,If you want me dead why not do it yourself…Or am I not worthy of you precious time" Izuna Yelled once more.

This time Hinata turned around and answered.

"Izuna I know that you are angry but you cannot talk to the Hokage that way' Hinata said kindly smiling…But Izuna was having none of it.

"Shut up…You are weak and it is just dumb luck that you are the eldest daughter of the Hyugga clan…And you still lost that position because you are a weak little spoiled brat that has gotten EVERYTHING that she has ever wanted because she was born into it"Izuna Exploded.

Hinata felt as if she was about to cry,Naruto noticing this Unloaded on Izuna saying.

"How dare you come into to MY office and insult my wife,I wanted you dead because she make people scared just because no one likes you…Even Sarada rejected you so shut up and go away…Leave us alone like you are alone with no friends you Outcast" Naruto Exploded on Izuna.

Izuna was angered by the words the Hokage spoke,He had been thinking about an offer that had been given to him by Shin Uchiha and had now decided that he was going to take his offer…To join the new Akatsuki.

"Fine…but the next time you see me,I will be destroying your village" Izuna said as he stormed out of the room.

Naruto didn't believe him and tended to his crying wife, Boruto was walking up the stair to the office when he ran into Izuna who had stormed from the office but Izuna continued furiously leaving Boruto who was still scared for his life to get up on his own.

-x-x-x-

Later that night Kawaki was standing outside the village gates with his bags waiting for his arrival.

Izuna packed up all his things and was ready to leave the forrest in which he lived,But while walking out he saw the picture of her he had on his window,He stopped…Every time he looked at that picture it reminded him of that day.

After a short decision Izuna was feeling a tiny change of heart,but then a voice in his head reminded him that she was destined to end up with Kairama or Boruto,So Izuna took out a kunai and struck it right in the middle of the Picture…Eyes glaring a fiery red.

He made his way through the village with his things…While walking 2 Jonin from the Sarutobi clan saw him leaving and tried to attack him,But Izuna used his new jutsu.

"Qiángzhì Jutsu" he whispered as he took full control of their bodies a knocked them out putting them both in Genjutsu before striking them in the hearts…And effortless kill.

Kawaki saw the brief encounter and was impressed yet scared by the power of the tiny 5 year old.

"So you ready to go,Shin is waiting for us at the new Akatsuki hide out" Kawaki said happily.

"Lets go already" Izuna said blankly which angered Kawaki.

"HEY,YOU BETTER NOT GET IN MY WAY YOU STUPID NOBODY" Kawaki Screamed at Izuna who kept his face showing no emotion.

"Fine,Now lets get going already the quicker we get there the less time I have to see your ugly face' Izuna said Blankly.

Kawaki was furious and tried to sucker punch Izuna who simply got hold of Kawaki's fist and twisted his arm.

"Try that again then I will use my chidori to kill you without hesitation now lets get going shall we" Izuna said blankly without making eye contact.

Kawaki was quiet the whole trip out of fear that he will make good on his promise.

-x-x-x-

The very next day Sarada who had been feeling really guilty for the past few days knowing that Izuna's "Curse of Hatred" had been activated by her rejecting him.

So she went to the forest to see him only to see that nothing was there…No Kunai,No Shuriken,No Clothes but she did notice one thing…It was a photo of her,But it had a Kunai straight down the middle.

"Has it really gotten this bad" Sarada Said as the guilt tripled.

She went to inform Naruto of Izuna's disappearance but he and Hinata seemed delighted by the news and started planning a party.

Sarada then went to ask Boruto and Kairama.

" Hey you guys have you seen Izuna" She asked.

"Why do you care about that freak" Kairama asked.

"Yeah,He has no one so you should just forget about him and stop being so guilty" Boruto Added.

"You Know what,You guys are right,I shouldn't be guilty over a Monster like him." Sarada said.

-x-x-x-

Izuna and Kawaki returned to the Akatsuki hid out.

"So this is your new home" Kawaki said proudly.

Izuna remained quiet.

"Hey why are you always so quiet kid" Kawaki asked

"It doesn't concern you" Izuna said quietly.

"Hmm,So the tough guy has a weakness aye" Kawaki teased,but Izuna gave no response just keeping his face half hidden under his growing fringe.

Izuna could not stop thinking about her and the leaf village but then remembered how they had never done anything for him and the way that he was Outcasted by them.

Izuna felt deep pain just thinking about this Awakening his fully Rinnegan.

He looked at Kawaki who was terrified at his eyes thinking that his jokes had caused it.

"This power will help me get my revenge,Just need to keep getting stronger" Izuna said to himself.

A/N-Sorry it took so long for me to update,School got in the way…I promise you won't wait this long for most of the chapters anymore.

Reviews please…Reviews help me as a writer to give better content and gives me Ideas for what to write for you guys so please REVIEW.

And by the way…This is not Madara's brother…He is just named Izuna Uchiha…But he may have some relation to him…


End file.
